Crepusculo a mi manera
by CmMariaf
Summary: No podia creer lo que habia visto en el vestidor, era el chico mas guapo
1. La nueva

**Por favor este es un titulo temporal, se aceptan sugerencias **

**Esta historia fue escrita por mi amiga Oreana, es el estilo de como ella quería que fuera Crepúsculo, ¡espero q les guste! **

**Los personajes son invención de Stephenie Meyer**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Capitulo 1**

La Nueva

El primer día de en el instituto de Isabella Swan, Su primera clase es educación física, la clase que mas detestaba.

**Bella POV**

Iba corriendo por el pasillo, ya era tarde para la clase de educación física- la detesto- soy torpe en los deportes.

Me metí en el primer cuarto de vestidores, escuche mucha gente, pero como soy nueva me daba un poco pena entrar junto a ese montón de gente. Por fin encontré un cubículo medo vacio, solo había una persona. La pared era de vidrio borroso bueno vi a la chica cambiándose y entre.

¡Oh no! Para mi sorpresa no era una chica, sino un chico ¡ups! Me equivoque de vestidor y lo peor es que estaba de espalda y agachado quitándose el pantalón y sin camisa. Me quede tonta al ver lo, era alto, blanco, musculoso, me quede boca abierta y se me callo el bolso, el chico volteo y me vio sorprendido, al mirarme, yo tonta no reaccione solo me quede de parada boca abierta detallándolo, tenia cuadritos, piernas musculosas, brazos musculosos, también, el cabello cobrizo y alborotado, labios finos y hermosos, pero la mejor parte eran sus ojos hipnotizantes e irresistibles de un color caramelo, eran tan hermosos, creí que era un ángel, hasta que abrió su hermosa boca y pronuncio las avergozantes palabras:

-Eh… este…-carraspeo un poco la garganta.

En ese momento despertó llegue a la tierra y me di de que no era un ángel. De repente me invadió la vergüenza, sentía como la sangre se apoderaba de mis mejillas, lo único que pude hacer en eres momento fue disculparme, agarrar mi bolso y salir corriendo del vestidor. Para mi gran alivio, los otros chicos aun no habían salido y el pasillo aun seguía vacio.

Me quede recostada contra la puerta, exaltada por lo sucedido, en seguida mire el letrero de la puerta decía "Vestidores Masculino". Era un letrero bastante grande, como pude equivocarme. Justamente al lado estaban los vestidores femeninos, entre lo más rápido que pude, solo habían cuatro chicas hablando de un tal Edward Cullen, decían que era el chico más guapo que sus hubieran visto, las chicas creo que eran porristas, por el uniforme, así que me imagino que el tal Edward debe ser un engreído. Sumisa en mis pensamientos me cambie y encontré el gimnasio sin problemas sin tener que equivocarme de clase.

Me tuve que disculpar con el profesor. Para mas vergüenza el profesor me presento ante la clase, esa es una de las mil razones por las que no me gusta nueva. Enseguida me incorpore a la clase estábamos divididos en fila, una de las chicas y enfrente de nosotras, estaban los chicos, comencé a mirarle los rostros largos, delgados, gordos, chiquitos… Oh por dios no, no, noo, no puede ser el, es el mismo chico del vestidor, lo tengo en frente y me está mirando, creo que definitivamente ya no puede ser peor.

El profesor sonó el silbato, y comenzó a nombrar las parejas con que se harán todos los trabajos en todo el año, comenzó a nombrar, los chicos y chicas se acababan y aun no lo nombraban ni a él ni a mí. Hasta que por fin me nombraron y al tal Edward Cullen. La chica que estaba a mi lado me dijo:

-Que suerte tienes- note que era una de las chicas que estaba en el vestidor.

Bueno avance para conocer al chico, debe ser súper engreído, ya tengo rabia, ¡hay no, no por favor! Q castigo que no sea el por favor! El comenzó a avanzar también. Retiro lo dicho ahora si, esto ya no puede ser peor.

Me toco con el chico del vestidor, el tal Edward Cullen del que hablaban las chicas en el vestidor. No se veía engreído en el vestidor, bueno tal vez era porque su cara era de impresión, tal vez era la primera chica que lo visitaba al vestidor.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Bueno este es nuestro primer capitulo, apenas estamos comenzando.!**

**Mañana tal vez suba el segundoo.!**

**si quieren hacer preguntas, sugerencias, o simplemente mandarme a los Vulturis. Presionen ese lindo botoncito verde.! xD**


	2. Edward

Aquii tenemos el capítulo II trae muchas sorpresitas xP espero que les guste y bueno tuvimos complicaciones para subir el capitulo por eso tardamos tanto, sigan leyendo los quiero, cuídense bye…

Capitulo 2

La chica del vestidor

**Edward POV**

Me encontraba en el vestidor preparándome para clases de educación física, mientras escuche a alguien que venía corriendo por el pasillo, desde lejos pude oler el dulce y apetitoso, pero realmente apetitoso olor de su sangre, enseguida se me hizo agua la boca. Tuve que calmar mis pensamientos antes de ir tras ese ser.

Me coloque los audífonos del ipod y me puse a escuchar música clásica- es mi favorita-; fije mis pensamientos en el viaje que hare con mis hermanos esta fin de semana.

De pronto sentí a alguien detrás de mí, aspire una bocanada de aire por la nariz, ¡oh no! Ese dulce aroma de sangre que me quemaba la garganta, voltee y había una chica parada en el umbral de la puerta… una chica… ¡¿En el vestidor masculino?!

Wao es tan hermosa como el dulce aroma de su sangre Pensé.

La chica era nueva porque la hubiese reconocido, el aroma de su sangre tan abrazador que me volvía a quemar la garganta con tanta intensidad lo hubiese recordado.

Tenía grandes ojos color chocolate al igual que su cabello largo y ondulado, y su delicado rostro en forma de corazón.

Me quede aspirando el dulce aroma de su sangre, era como droga para mí. Solo pude pronunciar:

-Eh… este…- carraspee un poco la garganta y pude sentir como la sangre se apoderaba de su delicado rostro.

De momento los latidos de su corazón aumentaron agarro su bolso y abandono la habitación corriendo dejándola completamente llena del dulce y abrazador aroma de su sangre. Al desaparecer su drogadicto aroma, me di cuenta que estaba en ropa interior tal vez le dio vergüenza haberme visto así, ¿pero porque tal vez?, no escuche ni un sonido de su mente, seguramente fue porque estaba muy distraído con su sangre

Me puse mi ropa deportiva fui al gimnasio, la clase comenzó y no la vi a ella, revise las mentes de todos los alumnos, solo cuatro chicas la habían visto, pero ella no aparecía.

De pronto entra ella, la chica del vestidor, se acerco al profesor y se disculpo por haber llegado tarde y el profesor la presento como Isabella Swan.

Enseguida el profesor nos dividió en dos filas, chicos y chicas, note que Isabella estaba un poco distraída mirando a otros chicos.

Yo pase todo un rato observándola, creo que no se daba cuenta que estaba enfrente de ella.

Sus latidos aumentaron cuando el profesor dijo mi nombre, yo fui hacia el profesor y ella también. El profesor nos dijo que éramos e íbamos a estar juntos todo el año.

Ella tenía una cara como de asustada y vergüenza, me imagino que será por lo que paso en los vestidores, pienso que fue bastante vergonzoso para ella.

Me debatía entre hablarle o no, pero eso sí, no me aparte de ella ni un segundo, su sangre drogado y solo podía mirarla, creí que sería un grosero si le preguntaba sobre lo que sucedió y por su rostro creo que tampoco quería que le preguntara.

Solo suposiciones era lo único que se me ocurría, pero por alguna razón extraña no lograba leerle la mente, me resultaba frustrante, dudo mucho que es que tiene la mente en blanco o algún problema mental, bueno la segunda opción podría ser posible o tal vez sea que mis poderes están fallando.

Enseguida para estar seguro de eso empecé a leer la mente de todos en el gimnasio, hasta la del profesor, lo cual en lo único que pensaba era en acabar su horario de trabajo ya que su esposa le tenía "una sorpresita" en casa, eso es lo desagradable de poder leer la mente de las personas. La mayoría de las chicas pensaban en lo suertuda que era la chica nueva en haber quedado conmigo, otras se imaginaban en que su pareja fuera yo, es muy absurdo, ¿acaso no les parezco extraño por no hablar con nadie? Definitivamente estas chicas tontas no se dan cuenta de las señales, por dios, ¡soy peligroso ¿no lo entienden?!

Acabo la hora y yo y mi pareja no pudimos hacer los ejercicios ni tampoco pude hablar con ella, bueno será para otro momento.

Salí del gimnasio y fui de nuevo al vestidor recordando lo sucedido hace apenas una hora. Entre al salón del profesor Banner- el profesor de biología- era el único chico sin pareja, los chicos de esta clase si entendían que era peligroso, el instinto de supervivencia de ellos si funcionaba bien, cuando mire al profesor se encontraba justamente al lado de la chica que me droga.

Tuve que disculparme con el profesor, nunca llego tarde, pero al estar drogado es difícil saber siquiera donde estas parado.

El me presento a Isabella Swan formalmente.

-Ella es tu nueva compañera ya no estarás solo.

Si ahora acompañado de la chica que me droga con su sangre, es realmente un sufrimiento sentirla tan cerca y no poder saborearla…

La segui hasta sentarme, ella me tenia hipnotizado, solo la miraba.

El profesor puso un documental sobre las células, ya yo sabía todo eso, pasar 108 años viendo lo mismo se vuelve realmente aburrido las primeras 4 veces.

Entonces concentre mi atención en ella al parecer tampoco le prestaba atención a la clase.

De pronto ella se volteo, parecía un poco furiosa.

-¿Te importa?- fue lo q me dijo, estaba como q molesta, no veo por qué el que debería estar asi era yo porque ella fue la que entro al vestidor masculino. Para no ser tan grosero no la ataque directamente.

-A…este… no… eh perdón?

-Deja de mirarme tanto por favor, y si es por lo que paso en el vestidor, perdón, me equivoque, si ¡ya!

-mmm… el vestidor, de eso hablamos después. Bueno, adiós

Sonó el timbre y fui con mis hermanos; Rosalie, Emmett, Alice y Jasper. Ellos cuatro viven en una apestosa burbuja de amor. Entramos al comedor, nos sentamos juntos como siempre y ya que al parecer Bella tiene una especie de bloqueo mental, solo pude leer sus amigas, su conversación giraba en torno a mis hermanos y como los veían ellos, pobre Jasper lo ven como "el rubio que parece estar sufriendo".

Solo me le quede viendo a Bella, y oliendo el delicioso aroma de su dulce sangre, ya me estoy volviendo loco, no puedo dejar de oler su sangre-me tiene loco, parezco un drogadicto pegado a ella-, ya me comencé a frustrar primero por q no puedo leer su mente y segundo porque odio depender de alguien y siento que me estoy volviendo dependiente de ella, tengo que darme un respiro.

Toda esta discusión en mi mente fue interrumpida por la campana que anunciaba la entrada a clases.

Entre a clases de literatura, en esta no estaba ella, la clase se trataba de literatura inglesa ya todo eso lo había visto durante toda mi vida, no sé cómo he soportado estos 91 años viendo la misma clase. Al terminar salí enseguida a buscarla. La encontré saliendo del instituto, me subí a mi auto, me dirigí hacia ella.

-Eh… hola Bella si quieres te llevo a tu casa

-Sí, gracias, que amable.

Le abrí la puerta del copiloto y enseguida me senté junto a ella, no podía desperdiciar el tiempo comportándome como humano.

-Bueno Bella indícame donde queda tu casa

-sigue por la avenida, yo te indico donde cruzar.

-Ahora tenemos tiempo para hablar, ¿me puedes explicar que paso en el vestidor masculino? ¿Qué hacías ahí?

La verdad quería saber con exactitud que hacia allí, no creo que entrara solo para verme, además es nueva.

-¿Para eso me querías llevar a mi casa? No pensé que quisieras hablar de eso tan rápido.

- Es que no creo que hayas entrado por gusto, por el rostro que tenias cuando me vistes… solo quiero aclarar una duda.

-Bueno es que como ya sabes soy nueva, ya era tarde para la clase, iba corriendo por el pasillo y solo leí "Vestidor…" y entre, no vi a ningún chico como para saber que me había equivocado y como es mi primer día de clases no quería entrar donde se encontraran muchas personas, además el vidrio es borroso y solo vi a una persona así que entre, creyendo que era una chica- waoo parezco un chica- no me fije hasta que me di cuenta de que NO eras una chica, no tomo tiempo digerirlo hasta que me vistes, me disculpe y salí corriendo. ¡Cruza aquí! Mi casa es la blanca. Gracias por traerme.

Esta historia m creo otra duda, ¿Por qué tardo tanto en darse cuenta que era un chico? ¿mis músculos no se notan?

-Está bien tu historia, pero ¿Por qué tardaste tanto en darte cuenta que era un chico?

-De eso hablamos luego por favor, gracias por traerme. Ah por cierto ¿quieres ir mañana a la playa, después de las 2:30?

-¿A cuál playa?

-A la push.

-No, lo siento pero mañana no puedo, pero gracias por invitarme.

-Que mal que no puedas… Ya me voy. Gracias por traerme, adiós

-De nada, adiós.

Espere hasta que ella entrara a su casa, para asegurarme de que en realidad fuera su casa. Dejo el carro impregnado de su olor era como una droga, mañana me tomaría el día libre tengo que dejar esto antes de que se ponga fuerte. Di marcha al auto, llegue mi casa, ya todos estaban allí. Emmett fue el primero en saludarme.

-¡Hola hermano! ¿Qué tal tu día? Interesante ¿no? Esa chica, la nueva, ¿no te parece rara?

-Hola Emmett ¿Por qué tantas preguntas?

-Alice nos conto todo, que locura ¿a quién se le ocurre hacer eso?

-Ella no vio que decía que era masculino

-Ah… ¿es ciega?

-No Emmett, estaba apurada.

-¿Ya le preguntaste?

-Pregúntale Alice

Le dedique una mirada fulminante a Alice

-Perdón hermano, no pude evitarlo

-Tranquilos chicos, no se peleen- dice Esme, nuestra madre.

-Tranquilo Ed, fue solo una broma

-Que broma tan graciosa Emmett

Sentí como Jasper utilizaba su poder sobre nosotros, el puede controlar las emociones.

-Vamos hermano, perdóname, mañana iremos de cacería.

-Está bien Emmett, te perdono, pero solo por que iremos de cacería.

Subí a mi habitación, agarre mi ipod y me fui al bosque. Ya solo y en paz Bella me daba vueltas en la cabeza. Comencé a idear un plan para matarla, tenía muchas opciones, podría llamarla y decirle que se ha ganado un premio y encontrarnos en un lugar poco concurrido, donde probaría su deliciosa sangre, tenía muchas ideas por mi cabeza.

Esta noche pasaría a verla y mañana le contare a Jacob- mi mejor amigo-.


	3. NOTA

**Nota:**

Lamento esto, en serio. Sé que me he tardado en actualizar, y no merezco perdón o por lo menos eso pienso yo.

Espero puedan disculparme, pero eliminare esta historia ya que no la escribía yo, lo hacia una amiga, fue idea mía subirla y ella estuvo de acuerdo, pero por falta de tiempo no pudo seguir escribiendo y yo no pude ayudarla a transcribirla… Así que la abandonare por completo, me alegro mucho que les haya gustada lo que iba de fic, espero que lo siguiente que publique también les guste aunque no estoy muy segura de si sea en esta página, pueden ver mi perfil si quieren, ahí pueden contactarme, ya estoy trabajando en otro fic, y ese si es original y mío.

Bueno, nos estamos leyendo, las extraño mucho u.u

Chao


End file.
